(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to means and methods of containing dry ice within a beverage container. More particularly, the invention relates to a dry ice container box or infuser box using a retaining clip to provide an interface between the box and beverage container.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several methods of using dry ice within a beverage container are known in the related art. The current zenith in the art was disclosed on Sep. 25, 2007 in U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,950 by Roman (the '950 patent) wherein a fixed section is attached to a drinking glass and a movable section acts as a permeable cap to retain dry ice. While innovative and novel, the '950 patent does not contemplate a sealant failure wherein the fixed portion may break free and allow the dry ice to escape into the glass. Thus, what is needed in the art are means and methods of securing a portion of dry ice within a drinking container, such that an attachment failure will not lead to an escape of dry ice or other contained material.